Amnesice
by ElsaofArendelle26
Summary: Elsa is so afraid to hurt her sister, she decides to let down her powers. She erased all the magic from her memory. But Jack wants to meet and to know her. The queen calls him monster, but the Winter Spirit doesn't want to give up on her ! Will he be able to show her the magic's beauty ? 7th fanfiction, magic number, enjoy it ! :)
1. Nightmares

**/!\ Hey, Jelsa lovers ! This is my 7th fanfiction (even if I didn't finish Wish you were here... If you have any ideas, feel free !) ! Seven is a magic number, which will bring you snowflakes of joy ! Some of you want me to continue Ice dance... Do you all agree ? If you do, do you have any idea ? For now, enjoy this ! Love XXX /!\**

_Elsa was crying. Crying and sobbing. Crying and sobbing and screaming. _She has to thaw, she has to thaw...

_She knew the scene by heart, but could never modify the end. It seemed so real, fear almost drowned her. So real..._

_Anna was frozen forever._

" ANNA ! "

" What ? "

The queen was in the library, where she was supposed to read. In fact, the heath and the tiredness had drove her in dreamland. Her sister, Anna, which was wide awake and captivate by her book, jumped violently at the sound of her cry.

" What's the matter, Elsa ? "

" Nothing I... I've had a nightmare. "

" Where I was, I presume. "

" Yeah... "

Anna let her gaze wandering over the carpet. She didn't know how to calm down her sybling. This times, she was getting more nervous, impatient, and her sleep was suffering of this overwork. But Elsa saw a sign : she was a danger to her sister. Premonition and all this stuff ! Anna sighed.

" It's only nightmares, Elsa. I bet you're too anxious. Perhaps some holidays would relax you. "

" Yeah, maybe... "

The queen smiled, but the princess knew this look by heart ; it smelled insomnia and sleepwalking all night. She wouldn't take any break. Anna rose up and went outside the library ; she didn't have the heart to read anymore.

In the corridor, deep in thought, she didn't see Kristoff and bumped into him.

" Ow ! "

" Anna ? What's going on ? Why do you look so serious ? "

She told him to speak lower and they walked away. If Elsa heard them, she was afraid to hurt her even more.

" Elsa just has a nightmare. "

" Again ? "

" Yeah. I don't know what to do ! She doesn't want to slow down, and her dreams getting worse. "

Kristoff shrugged. " You have to understand her. She's really stressed, with our marriage, her powers, her queen duties... "

" It's more her powers, by the way. "

They sighed. They didn't know any kind of magic. Finally, the young man said :

" There's gonna be a Cornoration day, soon. She would go on this journey. To travel is the best remedy. "

Anna smiled, grateful. The days were hard, but fortunately, she had this rock to support her, protect her from harm ! Elsa was lucky : she didn't need anyone to stay strong and fierce. Her lover kissed her and gave her the invitation to the Cornoration day.

" Elsa had thrown it. You should answer for her. Perhaps you could both go there ! "

" Where it is ? "

" Beyond the North mountain. "

" Oh... Well, we'll be in her element ! "

He laughed. " Of course ! "

Anna left him and looked at the paper, as if it could resolve all her problems. In fact, she wouldn't know how critical would be the event for her sister's faith...

**/!\ This is all for tonight, I'm so tired, I can't feel my body ! (Am I alive ?) Do you like it ? Please, review ! Have a great day/night ! /!\**


	2. Dreams

In the night was floating a smell of fear. Elsa could feel it through each pore of her skin.

Her nightmares were getting worst. She couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't want to harm her sister once again... _I'm not a monster... I'm not a monster..._

The library was getting darker by the hour. Fire remained but ashes. She was so cold, she didn't have the guts to start another one. _So cold..._

The queen has known fear since childhood. She knew it by heart, every step, every heartbeat, every single tear. No cry had a secret for her. Yet, each time she was facing it, she became amnesiac and didn't remember how to banish it ! Her body and soul were colder and colder, until she collapsed or raised. Most of the time, she slept. Not this time. Shadows were too close.

_Fool ! What are you so afraid of ? To lose control or to have bad dreams ? You're not a child anymore ! You can control it ! You won't hurt Anna again, you know that, so why... ?_

_But if I hurt her, will she survive ? Because I won't..._

_Hush now. Just relax. Relax. You won't do any nightmare if you don't think about it. Think about something soothing. Like sun. Or warmth._

_I don't have any warmth._

_Yes you do._

The two voices shut up for a moment. This consciences were constatly fighting in her head, when she was panicked. The first, her reason, the second, the voice of her heart. This one, she almost never listened to it, because it was saying all the truth, the deep truth nobody was knowing, not even Anna. The heart's voice restarted.

_I don't have any warmth, and you know why._

_No, why ?_

_..._

_I wanna hear it._

_I wish I had someone like Anna. To hold me and to protect me._

_..._

_Say something, reason !_

_You're strong enough all by yourself._

_Not enough to conceal my feelings or my powers !_

_Stop being afraid !_

_Can't you see ? I _can't _!_

_We have to find a solution before you turn totally crazy._

_For once, we agree._

_Perhaps..._

Elsa closed her eyes. She didn't want to think anymore. Just thinking about the word gave her an headache ! She lowered the voices in her head and, without noticing, slipped into dreamland.

* * *

Jack Frost hated to sleep. It was a way to avoid fun. Anyway, he didn't need any sleep, he was a Guardian, an immortal ! He has been passed 300 years almost without a nap. But lately, he felt more and more tired. Nights were like a blurring whirlind of colour and sound, as if he was drunk, and lights were hurting his eyes sunrise to sunset.

North answered to his doubts. " Sometimes, your spiritual body needs some rest. It happens two times every three centuries, approximately. "

" I thought we couldn't sleep. "

" Of course you can ! Except for Sand. "

" But I don't waaaaaaaaant to sleep... " yawned Jack.

" Maybe, but you need to. You can take my living room. Lay down on the couch and take a nap. Nobody will disturb you. "

" Thanks, North. "

The Winter Spirit went reculantly to Santa Claus's living room and huddled in the settee. As soon as his head layed, he was sleeping.

* * *

" _Hi ! I'm Olaf ! And I like warm hugs ! "_

Who's that ? _Two little girls were playing in the snow. But it didn't like outside. It was a big room, like a ballroom or something. Had they put snow inside ? How could they do this ?_

_" I LOVE you, Olaf ! "_

_The first one had blonde strawberry hair. She hugged a snowman. The other one was... the most beautiful little girl on earth. She had eyes like ice and light blonde air._

_They were now skating with the snowman - Olaf - all over the floor. But how could they move without stumbling ? The answer came pretty quickly when Jack saw the plattinum blonde one's hands. Magic. She had magic powers._

_" Catch me ! "_

" _Slow down ! "_

_The rest came very fast : the younger girl was laying on the snow, knocked out. The older one was crying, panicking. Jack wanted to help her, but he couldn't move._

What's next ? _Two adults came in. The parents. " Elsa, what have you done ? "_

Elsa...

_Next table. A land. A land with rocks. Rocks which become trolls. Why was he there ? An old troll was changed the memories of the little one._

_" Don't worry, I leave the fun. "_

The fun ? What is it ?

What is it... ?

* * *

Elsa woke up with a jump. She remembered. She remebered where the trolls's land was. She knew how to conceal her powers.

How to control herself. Not to be afraid anymore. How to protect her sister. For good.


	3. Heart of rock

**/!\ I LOVE horses ! /!\**

Elsa ran to the stables. In spite of the early hour, she harnessed her mare. It was a light bay fjord, called Honey River. Unfortunately, the queen didn't have time to ride much, so it made her a shock when Honey rushed and galloped to the mountains.

" Wow ! Slow down, Honey ! "

The mare listened to her. They raced to the Valley of the Living Rock. When she showed up there, trolls immediatly woke up.

" Who's there ? " groaned a kid.

" It's the queen ! "

" The queen ? "

" The queen ! "

Elsa shivered. It was exactly like _this_ night. _" It's the king ! - the king... - the king !... "_

" What's the matter, Your Majesty ? " asked Pabbie, approaching her. She crouched.

" I'm afraid of my powers. I want them out of my body. "

" I'm scared you can't. "

" Yes I can ! I've thought about it. "

The old shamane seemed worried about her. Elsa looked tired, exhausted. Taking his silence as an answer, she went on. " This night when you erased Anna's memory, she didn't remember of my magic. If I don't remember of my magic, I can't use it, right ? "

" It's logical, but how do you want to... "

" Modify my memory. "

Pabbie stepped back. " It's too dangerous, Your Majesty ! "

" Why ? "

" You can become amnesiac, or worst. "

Elsa rose up, angry and tired. The king of trolls wouldn't help her ? Fine ! She had to do all by herself.

" I read a lot, you know. I read spells and books and every single piece of paper which could teach me about magic. I have always in mind this one... "

" Your Majesty, don't... "

" I'm so tired to be afraid, to be negative, to be _me_ ! I want to be back in time and erase my powers ! "

And the queen began to sing.

_By the night, moon and sun_

_Listen to my voice_

_The clock is going on_

_Reverse the time, keep my choice_

_The veil of forgetfulness on my powers_

_The veil of forgetfulness on my powers_

_The veil of forgetfulness on my powers_

_So mote it be !_

Suddenly, Anna's voice tore the new silence.

" ELSA ! "

The queen smiled at her, confident, happy.

And she passed out.

* * *

Anna had heard an neigh which woke up her. When she looked at the window, she saw her sister riding Honey River. Her mother's mare. A bad feeling curled into her chest. The princess woke up Kristoff and they followed the queen, riding Sven.

They haven't heard all the conversation between Elsa and Pabbie, but they guessed she was about to do a huge mistake. And when she began to sing, they were frozen by her determination. She was really about to cancel her powers.

" ELSA ! "

It was too late. Anna knew it already. She just hoped her sister didn't become amnesiac...

" Elsa, wake up ! "

" Stop screaming, Anna... " mumbled the unconscious.

Phew ! At least, she reminded her sister's name !

" Elsa, are you alright ? "

" Yes I am... " the queen sat down. " But... where are we ? Why are we surronded by rocks ? A landslide ? "

Kristoff and Anna looked at the trolls. They weren't changing into their rocky form.

" Elsa, they're trolls. "

" Trolls ? Oh Anna, please, we're not child anymore ! " the amnesiac laughed.

Anna turned to Pabbie. " Did you give her this spell ? You erased her memory ! You erased all the magic ! "

" In fact, she did it all by herself. Now, she doesn't remember of her powers. "

" Even if we talk about it ? " The princess was ready to speak about magic all day and all night !

" She's the only one who can break this spell. She's the queen of her body and mind. At least, she still remember you. This curse was safe, but we don't know if it will be dangerous in the long run. "

They looked at Elsa, who was trying to ride Honey River. " Stop talking all alone, Anna, you look stupid. "

" She looks a little bit mean. " whispers Anna.

" Her frozen heart is wrost than ever. It's rock, now. It's an uncroyant heart. Someone has to give this heart some flesh and to make her believe before she becomes completely cynical. "


	4. No memory

Sun was rising when Jack came by Arendelle.

The moon was still shining bright. The Guardian took one minute to admire it. The Man in the Moon was looking at him with wisdom.

Since he had dreamt about this little girl, he wanted to meet her. To know someone who had same powers as him, it would be awesome ! And comforting. Perhpas he would have fun with her. Jack was always seeking for fun.

Arendelle was his first choice, because he had heard about strange things around the kingdom. For example, last summer, snow had covered everything. It was probably a sign. Who else than the little girl and him could do such a thing ? He was sure she had created all this snow in the ballroom.

Elsa... Pretty name.

" Hey, stop this, she's a child ! "

Maybe she didn't even existed. Maybe she was dead, or very old. You never know with dreams. They're like snowflakes ; they fly, they go wherever they want, and the moment you think they'll fall into the white ocean of oblivion, they go elsewhere. And no one has a twin.

Jack was seduced by the idea to meet someone he barely knew. A new excuse to travel, to see the world, to have fun with new people. It didn't matter who Elsa really was. Enjoying the trip was even funnier.

Well, he would quickly change his mind...

* * *

Elsa and Anna were arguing all the way back to the castle.

" I'm sure I rode Honey and then, there was a landslide or something. A rock has hit me and you found me unconscious. "

" Where can a landslide happen ? These rocks were trolls. They're there for decades ! They're Kristoff's family. "

" Well, your fiancé has been pretty lonely before meeting you. He's totally craaaaazy ! "

" Hey, I can hear you, Your Majesty ! "

" What about Olaf ? You gave life to Olaf, remember ? " insisted the princess.

" Who's Olaf ? "

" Our snowman, you _idiot_ ! "

" I remember we used to build a snowman named Olaf, but I don't remember _giving life_ to anyone. "

" Kristoff, I don't know what to say ! Do something. "

" I can't, I'm totally craaaaazy. "

" Oh please, don't be spiteful, we have no time for this... "

Anna gave up on her sister, for the moment. She needed to have breakfast and a little nap. Elsa was gone by the break of dawn, and the sun was now shining bright in the sky.

Suddenly, a flying silhouette caught her eyes.

" Hey, what's this ? "

" What ? " answered both the queen and Kristoff.

" Someone is flying there. " she pointed the sky.

" I don't see anything, sis'. "

" Me neither. "

Anna shrugged. It was out of sight, now. Maybe she had dreamt about it... For now, she had to eat and to convince the queen !

They showed up in the kitchen for their breakfast. Elsa wasn't saying anything, deep in thought. Kristoff was still sulking and Anna was trying to find a really good argument. They ate in silence, until a soft voice interrupted their meal.

" Excuse me... "

A young man with silver hair, eyes like ice and a staff in his hand was looking at them. He wore brown pants and a blue sweat-shirt, his foot were bare. His skin was like ivoiry. Floating in the air, he looked like a ghost, timeless.

Everybody jumped. Elsa rose up and prepared herself to fight... then realized what she was doing. Anna saw a thin sparkle of hope through this reflex.

" Who are you ? " asked agressively the queen, bitter and cold.

" I'm Jack Frost, nice to meet you... Elsa. " He looked amazed and dreamer.

" How do you know me ? "

" I thought you were younger. Nine or ten years old. But you're... wow. "

" Who are you ?! A stalker ? A pervert ? "

" Elsa, keep calm... " yelled Anna.

" I won't let you hurt my family ! "

" Elsa... "

Jack Frost was apparently puzzled. He looked at this mean, angry woman with disappointement, but also with... passion. Like standing in front of a tiger or a lion. The Nature's beauty and strength into one body. The princess's fiancé watched him while Anna was holding back Elsa.

" Hey, you say you're Jack Frost ? Like the Winter Spirit ? "

" Yeah, that's it. "

" I heard about you during my childhood. "

Jack laughed. " Oh, great, a thing like _Jack Frost nipping at your nose ?_ How stupid ! But... How can you see me ? "

Kristoff shrugged and pointed the sisters with his chin. " I've living with trolls all my life and these two have a great lot of surprises. So I'm kind of used to. "

" Hum, pretty cool. But Elsa... "

" _Queen_ Elsa. "

" Queen Elsa not seems to have ice powers. "

" Pretty long story. Where have you been hear it ? "

" Pretty long story. " They kept going staring at Elsa, who broke free from Anna's grip and came face the Guardian. She looked deep into his eyes.

" _Who_ are you ? "

" I'm the Winter Spirit, Guardian of Fun and Master of Happiness, to serve you, Your Majesty. " he bowed.

" Illusion ! " she spat contemptuously.

Jack frowned. He wasn't sure to like this queen. She was so... offensive. He didn't have fun at all ! But... Under her anger was a something else. Something softer, funnier. It wasn't a certainty, more an impression, but he wanted to find it. To show it. He tried to make her laugh.

" Don't frown, Your Majesty, you'll have wrinkles. "

" What ? " Oops, it didn't work.

The Winter Spirit shrugged. He only could do what he was able to. And the only thing was create snow. So, he closed his fingers into a fist and opened it. Little snowflakes danced around Elsa's head, made a crown on her forehead. She was so awesome, he almost hugged her. But Elsa didn't share his enthusiasm. She shook her head and stepped back.

" What's that ? "

" I saw once a little girl who could do much better, Queen of the ice and snow. "

But Elsa escaped in the bottom of the kitchen. And screamed words which made Jack's heart bleeding.

" MONSTER ! "


	5. The journey

**/!\ Hey guys, I want reactions, please ! Do you like it ? I know some of you don't like amnesiac stories and you prefered Ice dance... But please, I just want you to try it and to tell me about it :D Enjoy it, LOVE XXX/!\**

" So, this is it. "

Jack and Anna were sitting in the livingroom. The princess had tell him all the story, A to Z. Jack was now understanding why Elsa had called him " monster ". Magic was now abnormal to her life. Still, the pain was stuck to his chest, like a burn.

" Yeah. I don't know how to convince her. How to lift the veil. "

" Me neither, but I know someone who can. "

" Seriously ? " Anna's eyes were shining with hope. The Winter Spirit wished it would be the queen's ice.

" Yeah, have you ever heard about Tooth Fairy ? "

" She exists ? "

" Yes, Easterbunny and Santa Claus too. Even the sandman ! "

" That's incredible... " She was dreamy, now. " It must be great to be a Guardian... "

" Yeah... But you need some sleep sometimes. Also, you can have strange dreams. " he gave her a glance.

Anna smiled politely. She was pretty, but Jack prefered Elsa's personnality. She was a nature's force. A fighter. And stubborn.

" I bring her to Tooth immediatly. She's the Guardian of memory. Perhaps she'll be able to heal your sister. "

" Oh, it would be _so_ great ! How can I thank you for this ? "

At this right moment, Elsa came in.

" Anna, did you send my agreement to the Cornoration day of the North mountain kingdom ? "

" Oops, I forgot about it... Yes, I did. "

" You had NO RIGHT to do this ! "

" You need some vacations, Elsie... "

But the queen refused to hear about it. She turned away and slamed the door. Anna put his shoulders against her ears. " I'm sorry, I think you'll have to wait... "

" Doesn't matter... Just promise me Elsa will be happy. " Jack didn't know how to ask for the queen's hand. Could he be a good pretender anyway ?

He wish he was. Because since he has seen Elsa, he didn't want to have fun with anyone else than her.

* * *

Elsa never accepted to be accompanied by her sister, even if she begged and apologized one hundred times. The queen wanted to be alone. " This way, I can prove you I can do something _all by myself_, sister. "

" Elsa, you're mean ! "

" And you don't mind your buisness. What a beautiful pair we are, don't we ? "

But Anna was right. The amnesia spell was chewing her feelings and hardened her heart. It was harder to find the real Elsa underneath this anger armor. The queen left the morning after, riding Honey River through the forest and near the mountains. The landscape was breathingless, but she didn't see it, concerned about her bad feelings. She was moping like she never did before. So deep in thought, the queen of Arendelle never noticed a shadow was following her...

When the sun came down, Elsa decided to stop when it would be entirely dark. But the moon was bright, the way, clear. She didn't have the occasion to take a break, and didn't care about it. Rage were keeping her alert. _Who Anna thinks she is ? My fairy Godmother or what ? I didn't want to go to this stupid Cornoration..._

Suddenly, a violent breeze scared Honey River. It reared up and tried to flee, but Elsa held the reins and tried to calm her steed down. The mare whinnied and kicked out her rider. The queen landed suddenly in a pile of snow. Instantly frozen, her legs painful, she tried to catch her horse before it would go, but Honey raced away before she could do anything. " No no no no, COME BACK ! "

Her cry were gone with the wind. She was all alone, now. Elsa looked up at the North mountain. No choice : she had to climb it. Luckily, she had warm clothes, water and a little bit of food. If she walked all night, she would be near the kingdom by the morning.

" Okay, the cold never bothered me anyway... " Wait, what was that ? Where did this quote come from ? She didn't know and didn't want to know. It didn't matter for now. The traveler bravely began her journey to the North mountain.

_All this for a future king I don't even know !_

* * *

Jack wasn't responsible of this breeze. He wasn't awared of where it came from. This event worried him. The wind wasn't as usual. It was... more bitter.

He continued to follow the girl of his dreams - literally - until she reached the highest peaks. There, the most violent storm of all times attacked her. Jack Frost was prisoner of a ice whirl. For a moment, he thought she has recovered her powers, but Elsa didn't seem in control at all. She fell on her knees and tried to protect her face from the sharp snowflakes.

Suddenly, the Guardian saw a shadow. A shadow he knew by heart. It wasn't good news.

The shadow were looking at them, the heart of the tornado. Slowly but surely, it became more human. A face emerged from the darkness. The Winter Spirit didn't know it.

" I've got you, Elsa of Arendelle... " whispered a hollow voice.

Jack looked at her. She was getting weaker by the minute. Whatever was this storm, Jack had to stop this. His mission, given by Anna, hadn't even begun yet ! He touched down next to her and tended his staff. He thought about gold. A globe of golden snowflakes, in middle of the dark. With a cry of pain, the face stepped back. Jack continued to fight, to think about gold, how beautiful and powerful was gold. Then, his bubble turned blue and white. He would run out of strength, but it didn't matter, as long as the queen wasn't hurt.

The shadows finally ran away. Jack looked it disappeared off, knowing it wasn't the last battle. However, he would do anything to protect any of his fellow being. Especially someone as beautiful and strong than Elsa.

" Are you okay, Your Majesty ? "

She had looked at his golden globe. Logically, she would know he wasn't a monster. Well, at least, she smiled.

" Yeah, thank you. I don't know what these ravens were doing here, but you chased them really well. I was afraid they would attack me. And I think I'm a little bit out of breathe... perhaps heights. "

" Ravens ? "

" Exactly. Ravens. Or crows. I can't make difference. "

He nodded. The young woman wasn't ready to see magic again. Hoping that they would go soon to Tooth's place.

" Is this Coronation important ? "

" Not really, why ? "

" Because I want to bring you somewhere else. "

" How can I trust you ? " She was suspicious again !

" Hey, I've just saved your life ! "

Elsa thought for a minute. After all, she didn't really want to go there. Then, she took her decision. " Okay, let's go wherever you want ! "

This sentence warmed his heart more than he admitted it. He was happy to getting closer to her. " Let's take some rest. There's a cave there. "

As soon as they got inside, Elsa curled on the hard floor and slept. Her trip had exhausted her. Jack, on his side, called the wind and asked it to warn Anna that the mission was started. After, he lay next to the queen and looked at her sleeping.

To know she was safe was the only way to relax him.


	6. Toothiana's garden

Elsa and Jack left the cave before the sunrise. The queen was clattering since she woke up, but she refused any help from her companion.

" I don't need anyone. " she groaned between two clatters.

Fortunately, they didn't have to stay in the mountains to join Toothiana. When the travelers got down to a land, it was warmer. Elsa welcomed with a sigh the heat. The Winter Spirit didn't feel uncomfortable, but he could remember Anna's words : " The cold never bothered my sister anyway. "

The amnesia spell was really dangerous, at least. The queen was becoming... human. A weak human.

He called the wind and asked him to warn the Tooth fairy. They would meet by noon, near the Forbidden River.

" What's this ? " asked Elsa.

" What ? "

" The Forbidden River. Why are you talking out loud ? "

" The wind's my friend. "

She laughed. The laughter of unbelievers. Jack was hurt by her skepticism, but didn't want to give up. He had promised to the princess anyway.

Soon, he received Tooth's answer : _I'll wait for you._

They came by the river sooner than Jack thought. They had to wait where the ford was. Silence was too heavy for the Guardian, so he said softly :

" You know, it's not because I can do magic that I'm a monster. Magic can be beautiful. "

" I doubt of it. "

" Why ? "

" Because magic doesn't exist. Your trick is just an illusion. Something unexistant can't be beautiful or ugly. It just doesn't exist. "

" The spell's stronger than I thought... " he muttered.

" What ? "

" I know a friend who can heal you. "

" I'm not sick ! "

" No, but you're not normal. "

At this moment, flowers began to grow all around them. Roses, mums, daffodils and daisies were invaded the banks of the river. In the heart of each flower was sleeping a Mini Fairy, holding a tooth. A golden light was isolating them from the outside. Elsa looked, amazed, at this garden abruptly appeared out of nowhere. But she coudln't see the fairies, only little lights, like fireflies. Toothiana arised from the middle of a giant narcissus. Her purple, green and blue feathers were floating everywhere, bird of paradise with amethyst eyes. She smiled at Jack and ignored royally the queen of Arendelle.

" Jack ! I hope you have a good reason to make me travel like this ! "

" Hi, Tooth ! Is this a new way to carry your Mini Fairies ? "

She glanced with complicity. " Indeed. So, what do you need ? "

She suddenly noticed Elsa and rose her eyebrows. " I know this strawberry-red mouth ! " She rushed to her and opened wide her jaw. " White teeth like snow, no caries, even if she doesn't floss, regular brushing... Elsa of Arendelle ! I've got all your teeth ! " Toothiana looked excited like a child on Christmas morning. " I remember, your first one was when... "

" What's this woman doing here ? What's this dress made of feathers ? It's silly ! " interrupted the majesty, cold as ice.

" Tooth " whispered Jack. " Can I talk to you alone ? "

They went away while Elsa was looking mistrustful at the Mini Fairies.

" What's wrong with her ? "

" She has kind of lost her powers. Deliberately. "

The Tooth fairy gasped. " That's terrible ! "

" Yeah. But I thought you would give her her teeth and she would recovered memory... "

" Hum... I don't think it will work. Because when you saw your past, you _really_ wanted it. I can't swear for this stubborn mind ! "

" Please, Tooth... "

Her purple eyes shone, she frowned. " You like her, don't you ? "

Jack blushed. " I made a promise to her sister. "

She sighed. " Okay, then ! Just let me two minutes. "

The Guardian came back sit besides Elsa, hoping she wouldn't have listen to their conversation. Tsss ! He wasn't crazy enough to like her ! She was so negative, who would fall for her ?!

Him.

He was silly enough to fall for her.

" That's sweet, all these lights. " Elsa smiled.

" They are Mini Fairies. "

" Yeah ! And I'm Fairy Godmother ! "

" Stop being so negative ! You don't know what you're missing ! "

" Magic. Doesn't. Exist. "

" Yes. It. Does. What am I, if not ? "

" A monster. "

Jack was hurt, but he refused to give up. His feelings were stronger than his irritation. He had to succeed, or he would never discover what beauty was hiding underneath this mask of ice.

" Okay, I have it ! " snapped Tooth, upset. Apparently, she wanted to defend the Fairy Godmother.

" Thanks. Hold it, Your Majesty. "

" What's this ? "

" Your teeth. "

She winced. " You're kidding, right ? What would my teeth doing here ? "

" Just look at them. "

Elsa looked, but nothing seemed to hit her. No memory. No fist, fortunately : the Guardian of Memory was about to punch her. Jack could feel the tension between the two women. After about five minutes, Elsa gave back the little tube to the " woman with a dress made of feathers. " After, the two Guardians went to talk aside. Toothiana said she couldn't do anything, but one of her old friends could.

" Her name's Sabine, she's a white witch who practices Tarots cards. She will open a way to queen's memory. But remember every magic has a price. "

" I'm ready. "

Toothiana smiled. " I wish you were as dedicated to the children as you are with her. "

Jack shrugged. He liked children, though. But they were nothing compared to the icy eyes of the queen of ice and snow.


	7. Sabine

**/!\ I don't own the characters, just Sabine, the white witch. For your information, tarots cards are a way to predict the future, like crystalballs, runes, simple cards (with aces, queen and kings), etc. There are 78 cards, with 22 majors arcanes, (the main events) 40 minors (evolutions of different situations) arcanes and 12 figures. (our personnality or energy) I'm actually a tarot reader, so don't worry, I _perfectly_ know what I'm doing with Jelsa ;) Enjoy it ! LOVE XXXX /!\**

As Jack Frost and Elsa left the river, the queen suddenly collapsed on the ground. Immediatly ready to help her, the Guardian asked her if she was okay.

" I am... I am... " she whispered.

But she couldn't rise. So, he took her in his arms and carried her. " Hey ! Put me down ! I don't trust you ! Monster ! "

" Please, stop calling me monster, you can see I'm won't eat you... "

" Someone who can create ice and snow is abnormal ! "

" Oh yeah ? So, do you know why we're walking around like this ? Do you know why I carry you ? It's because you forgot your real you. You're not the same anymore, because you used to be as abnormal as I am. It's driving your sister crazy actually, and it makes me mad, so _please_, Your Majesty, SHUT UP ! "

They walked silent for the rest of the trip. Elsa didn't move, didn't open her eyes. She was upset and hurt, but also confused. This guy said the truth : she didn't recognize herself. She was always angry, more and more irritated by the hour. Just to think about Anna, Arendelle or the snow drove her mad. Yet, she loved her sister and her kingdom, so why did she react. Was it this Jack Frost's fault ? Or was she overreacting ? On his side, Jack was hesitating between drop the queen and leave or hug her closer. He liked the way her hair waved on her shoulders, how her eyelashes were throwing shadows on her pink cheeks. After an hour or two, she began to shiver convulsively. He took off his shirt and helped her to put it on.

" But... But you don't have anything on your back, you'll catch a cold ! "

" No. The cold doesn't bother me. "

She froze and let him go. Then, they continued to travel, her in his arms, him carrying her. They were linked to each other, without even noticing it. Their gestures were natural, they had same reflexs (when Jack stumbled, Elsa put a foot on the ground to pull him up. She carried his staff, too.). Unconsciously, they were soulmates. But Elsa would be the last one to admit it !

When the sun began to come down, the queen couldn't feel her feet. They were entirely frozen. Caring, Jack built her frosty boots, with little decorations of snowflakes on it. She thanked him with a nice look. Jack blushed in spite of himself.

" We're almost there. " he groaned.

" Hum. Good. "

Then, she asked a question which cut his legs off.

" Why are you doing it ? "

Why ? Why ? Because he fell for a little girl with a smile identical to this one. Because he loved this icy eyes on him. Because he was exasperated by her frozen facade. Because he wanted to be the reason to give flesh to her stone heart. Because he could touch her, talk to her, without scaring or freeze her. Before coming to Arendelle, he couldn't touch a human without give him or her chills. But he couldn't say these questions...

" Because your sister asked me to do it. "

" You know, she has a fiancé. You don't have any chance. "

" Oh... No, it's not that. She gave me an order. "

" And what did you ask in return ? "

_To make sure you're happy_. " Nothing. "

" I can't believe you. Men aren't this kind of gentleman. "

He laughed gently. " What do you know about men ? "

" TWO OF CUPS ! "

They jumped. In front of them was a young girl. She had really long auburn hair, with a pinch of ginger in it, and huge gray eyes. She was wearing a complicate dress, with a lot ruffles and lace, without forgetting the corset. She looked like a lolita manga, in fact. But nor Elsa or Jack knew this japanese fashion, so they just thought she was strange. She must be twelve years old.

" I'm Sabine. Please have a seat. "

In front of Sabine was a flat rock, on which was a pack of white cards. On the other side were cushions. Confident, Jack installed Elsa on the first pillow and took the other. The queen seemed puzzled.

" How did you get here ? "

" An old friend of mine told me you needed help. Your mind is blocked. "

She had a little french accent, absolutely adorable, but a little bit creepy. She gazed to Elsa and didn't seem to breathe a lot. A little doll. A little scary doll.

" Please, pick up a card. "

She tended the pack. Elsa took one. It was entirely blank, until she took it. Then, it appeared to be the Devil.

" Devil. You don't have clear ideas. You're subjected to a huge force. A slave. You don't have the control on your life. It is your present. "

" What is it supposed to mean ? I perfectly have... " Elsa interrupted herself and coughed.

" The cards never lie. Pick another one. "

It was the Nine of Wands. A girl were lay down under nine sticks.

" You couldn't forgive yourself. You culpabilized a lot. You couldn't sleep. Someone was hurt, and you're always wondering " what if "... It's your past. "

" I bet you're making up all this show to make me believe... "

" PICK ANOTHER ONE ! "

Elsa jumped. But why everybody were yelling at her, today ?!

" It's dark, now. How can I see the last card. "

" I don't need my eyes to see through your heart. "

The queen took another card. This time, it was...

" Lovers ? "


	8. King & Queen

**/!\ Hi, Jelsa lovers ! What are you thinking about this fanfiction so far ? What's your favorite fanfic and why ? What do you think about me as a " Jelsa author " ? (There's a poll about it on my profile, if you wanna vote.) So many questions ! With almost 10 fanfics, I want to make a devlopment to give you the best of fun ! (No hate, please.) Enjoy it ! /!\**

" Lovers ? "

It was really dark, now. Not dark as night, but like in a cloud, or a storm. Smoke spirals were dancing in the air, old mourners ghosts warning of a danger. Jack rose on first, keeping his staff on his heart, watching around. Elsa felt tense. She was smelling danger, fear, without knowing why she was able to be affected by it. Sabine looked really calm. Too calm.

" Lovers. A deep relationship based on love, trust... "

" Please, be silent. " whispered Jack.

" It can also be a love triangle... "

" Be _quiet_. "

" Or temptation and separation... "

" I said STOP ! "

The staff shone and a blue lightning hit the flate rock. It was immediatly covered by ice. The witch backed out and the queen looked at the Guardian, wrathful. How did he dare to attack this poor girl ? He could almost read the word " Monster " on her lips. But Jack didn't pay attention to her : he was hypnotized by Sabine's silver gold eyes. He had seen this kind of color just once...

" Pitch... "

" You two are so naive. " The little girl looked almost disappointed to have such people as rivals. " How could you think a little witch could come by you like this ? " She snapped her fingers and a tall man appeared. He had a long black coat, dark hair, an ash-colored skin and his eyes were shining like a cat. Almost charismatic, but too menacing and fierce. It's how the queen judged him at first. The Winter Spirit, who knew better the nightmares king, went before her to protect her form harm. Pitch Black smiled.

" How cute... You're protecting her. "

" I'm not afraid of you. I can't be. "

" Perhaps, but _she_ can. " He was pointing Elsa. " She was afraid to meet this Sabine - which will be asleep for a while, by the way - because she didn't want to hear the thrut. Sometimes, thrut is our hugest fear, because we're never sure to be ready to hear it. And _you_, Jack Frost ? What are you afraid of ? "

" Stay back. " muttering Jack between his teeth. " I defeated you once, I can do twice. "

Pitch shrugged, as if he didn't believe a word of it. In fact, he totally changed of subject. " Okay, what if I told you... No matter how hard you try, you'll never be loved. You'll never get what you want because it's a one-way. "

The Guardian sneered, not totally sure to understand. " You're what, a soothsayer ? You're talking nonsense ! "

" And you're doing nonsense. It's not for the princess you do it, but to be with the queen. You rascal ! "

" Leave us alone, Pitch. I won't repeat it. "

" Oh, the puppy's angry, now... Okay, I'll leave you alone, but you'll have to let me become a Guardian. "

Jack couldn't believe his ears. He lowered his guard. " What ?! "

" Let me be a Guardian and I won't harm any of you. "

" I can't ! "

The king of nightmares frowned, smiled. Obviously, he just enjoyed to confuse and to hurt Jack. " Then, I have no choice. "

He threw one of his nightmares horses on Jack, which was drowned by the darkness. The Winter Spirit just had time to say to Elsa : " RUN ! " But the woman staied there, frightened. Pitch smiled at her, as if it was a joke between old friends. Then, he slipped in the queen's shadow and caught her. Elsa couldn't do anything without her powers. Nevertheless, she had the relfex to tend her hands and to think about a huge, huge ice wall...

Before she was fading in the shadows, gagged and prisoner of Pitch's arms, she saw Jack fighting with the horses. The enemy's words were dancing in her mind. _You'll never be loved... One-way... To be with the queen..._

_JACK !_

Elsa tried to escape from the grip, but she was getting weaker... She couldn't count on Jack to save her...

_JACK ! Please, I regret... I regret to be... so... stubborn..._

* * *

Elsa was really surprise to wake up in a large bed. With black sheets, that to say, but a large, comfortable bed.

" The queen's awake, now ? "

Pitch Black came in the little room where she was. He looked less evil, but she decided to stay distrustful. " What do you want from me ? "

" Just stay as my hostage and it will be perfectly fine. "

She frowned an eyebrow, which gave her a little intimidating look. " I have a kingdom to rule. "

" It won't be long, don't worry. Jack will soon be joined by all the Guardians and they'll save your royal butt. "

The young woman shivered. Jack. She wondered if he was alright, and if he had time to go get her sister. Perhaps Arendelle was aware and would coming save her... But what could they do in front of their worst fears. No, she couldn't wish for it. She didn't need anyone to rescue her, after all !

" I don't need him anyway. "

" That's what I was thinking. Shame ! He likes to watching you, to be responsible of you. "

" It's not of your buisness. And you don't need to be such a jerk ! You're too familiar ! Be a little more polite, I beg you. "

Pitch smiled, amused by her calm and her lordship. " You're not in positions of authority right now, so I _beg_ you, Your Majesty, to SHUT YOUR MOTUH ! You don't know what it's like to be in the dark, to be the one who's evil, bad... "

Elsa threw him a look killer. A memory wanted to emerge from the fog of her past, but she wasn't sure to tell it out loud. Finally, she let the words out of her throat : " You're wrong, I used to. "

" How ? "

The memory drowned in the water of oversight, as fast as it came out. " I can't remember. "

The king despite blowed. " Liar. You were born with a silver spoon in the mouth. "

" No ! I swear, I was evil ! I was an enemy... It's why I can't remember, I locked my memory... " The gold-silver eyes looked deeply at her. Pitch nodded, as if he could smell the spell.

" Whatever, don't count on your friends. They'll soon be defeated. "

" I don't count on them... "

" Wise girl ! " he laughed.

" Because I'll defeat you first. I'm sure about this. "


	9. Ice-Snow White

**/!\ Hello ! Sorry, I didn't write much these days... I have a very busy schedule, ya know ? Anyway, we're back in force, with Amnesice, Ice dance 2, My farewell to love and Wish you were here ! (NINJA !) And I prepare you my 10th fanfiction and my 3rd one-shot ! :D Enjoy it ! /!\**

Jack didn't know where to look. What to do.

The shadows were illusions to distract him. Nothing really important. What was more urgent was where to search for the queen.

" I'm such an idiot ! "

Why wasn't he suspiscious ? This "Sabine" was so strange... What could he do ? If he returned to Arendelle, of course, Anna would be in a tizzy. And she would never ever forgive him.

Why did Pitch capture her ? Without her powers, Elsa was useless.

Though, how could she see Pitch ? How could she see him, anyway ?

_Why are you thinking about it right now ? You made a mess of everything and you just think about how the queen can see you ?_

" How the queen can see you... "

Sand...

The dream he made...

She couldn't see him.

But she could, now.

It was a dream.

And to leave the fun...

_Wait ! Slow down ! Slow down !_

Elsa cancelled her powers because she wanted to have fun with her sister without hurt anyone. But she kind of renounce a part of herself, which made her more bitter. This is why she could see Pitch : he represented her fears. The original purpose was to be happy, and who could help her ?

Him. The Master of Fun.

And who could help him ?

Sand.

* * *

Elsa tried to remember why she told such nonsense to the king of shadows. How could she defeat this man ?

_It's inside me. I'm sure._

Words were floating in her mind. Lovers. Defeat. Guardians. Protecting her. Cute.

_Seek. It's inside you._

For the first time, she didn't want to shout or to be angry. She was in peace. She was searching for the light she lost. She took some deep breathes and tried to meditate. Instead, the queen fell asleep. She wasn't used to meditate, and all the beginners fell asleep the first time... Unless someone dropped her into sleep.

_She was in a circle of ice. Someone was calling for her._

_" Your Majesty ! "_

_She turned and saw Jack Frost running toward her. Elsa opened her arms and hug him. She was relieved to see him without a scratch._

_" Where are you ? " he asked._

_" I don't know. With the king of shadows. "_

_" We'll find you. "_

_" No ! Stay where you are. Please. I don't want you to get hurt... "_

_" But... "_

_Elsa knew she was about to wake up. She tended her hands before her to prevent him to approach. " Stay away. Just stay away. "_

_Suddenly, something blue flew through the space. The queen jumped and looked at her hands. What...?_

_Jack looked at her, confident. He nodded " I trust you. "_

I trust you.

Elsa woke up. She looked at her palms, confused. Why did he say " I trust you " ?

" Just a dream... " But how could be sure it was a dream ? Perhaps Jack Frost had came in her sleep to communicate... Hunh ? Don't be silly ! He can't do that ! "

_How can you be so sure ?_ asked a little voice into her heart.

All at once, she became frozen. She shivered so hard, her teeth were chattered. Goosebumps were covering her arms and her legs. The queen coevered herself with her blanket, but it didn't change anything. Her scalp swarmed. She looked at her hair : it was silver.

" What's this ?! "

Immediatly, her hair turned blond again and she felt warmth comes back in her body. A few seconds had passed.

" I want to remember. " Tears ran on her cheeks, salt stang her skin. Elsa cried for a while, wished she remembered.

" I want to remember... "

" Remember what ? "

Pitch Black stared at her with his cat eyes. He looked almost seductive in the shadows, but the queen didn't let illusions blind her. " How to kick your butt, fake king ! "

She tended her arms, felt an energy running though her veins. What was going on ? She was afraid to be frozen again... But it wasn't logical because... because...

" I harmed my sister... " she whispered.

" What ? "

" I harmed my sister, when I was young. "

The king smirked. " Every sybling hurt each other one day or another. "

" You don't understand. Anna and I would never wound each other. It was an accident. "

" Perhaps not. Perhaps you _really_ wanted to harm her. " The soft voice smeared in her ears, bit her heart with the venom of doubt. " Perhaps you're a _monster_. "

Monster...

" No ! I... "

Elsa didn't want to cry in front of this evil man, but she couldn't help herself : sobs shook her shoulders, she started to cry her heart out. It was the first time she felt so weak, so childish, so useless... As if a thousand shadows and demons were watching her, teasing her. Bullying her. _Please, leave me alone. Leave me alone. I want to die. The pain is too cruel...__  
_

_Jack... I'm so sorry not to remember... Anna... I _want to_... I want to..._

A scream.

The deepest scream of all. A billion of crystal glass would explose. Even the Earth's heart could hear it. The scream wasn't human, almost animal, a wolf in mourning, a dying lion, which want one last time to tell to the stars they exist. Elsa shouted as if she was going to die and reborn, phoenix pain.

She broke her soul with this call. She broke every part of her brain, every little piece of her memory. She broke this Babel tower, where everything was confused, to buil a castle. A castle of ice where she isolated herself. All around her body, ice was formed. A coffin. A protection.

Elsa was mute.

Elsa was deaf.

Elsa was blind.

Almost dead.

Pitch Black looked at her ice coffin, disappointed and impressed at the same time. Disappointed because she was now an useless hostage. Impressed because he would never had thought an amnesiac queen would be so strong. He sneered.

" Sleep well, Snow White. They can't find you so easily, now. "


	10. Just

**/!\ OMG I'm SO sorry, I've been through so much things... But never mind, so here's the sequel of Amnesice. I'll try to pursue the others soon. Don't be shy to propose new ideas and corrections :) Will you recognize a certain TV show of magic ? LOVE XXX /!\**

Darkness.

He didn't know dreams could be so dark.

Jack was walking into walls of glass, his reflection was disturbing him, like shadows of the past. It was going nowhere. But finally, he met someone else. Someone more important than anyone to his eyes.

Elsa.

She was standing far away, straight and cold. Jack called her. She turned to him and for a brief moment, her eyes were shining.

" You came. "

Okay, at least, she remembered him.

" Come with me. "

" I can't move. "

" Where are you ? "

She hesitated a moment.

" It's dark here, but I was able to create a little light. I'm trying to remember something. "

Hope began to spread around his heart. She would perhaps recall her childhood and... him. And maybe the ice queen would... understand his feelings for her. No, it was too soon to tell. But Jack smiled, and it was like fifty sunshines all over the place.

" I'm coming. "

" I'll wait fo you. "

This promise made his heart beat faster. _Don't be silly... She can't love you... _

" I wake up... " he whispered. " Don't forget me. "

She shook her head, smiling and confident. " I won't. " The Winter Spirit would have given everything to kiss her at this moment.

And he woke up.

Sand asked him if he was okay with question marks all above his head. Jack nodded to say he was good. " I know where to look ! "

Though, he didn't know _how_ to get there. Jack wasn't even sure if he was gonna to find her. But he trust his feelings. He remembered the warm light of her icy look, her strenthg. Sand looked at him, really surprise. A heart made of sand floated in the space.

" Ah ! No time for this, Sand ! "

They were floating on a sand cloud, one hundred feet above the ground, and even if there was no risk to fall, Jack felt like he was starting to do something crazy. " I know where to look. " he repeated. " I know where she is. Thanks Sand. I can do this all by myself, now... "

The Winter Spirit flew away before his friend could hold him back. He felt bad to have lied to him : he had said Elsa had run away. Jack didn't want to imply the other Guardians into this. Pitch was probably about to plot a terrible revenge to become a goddamn Guardian !

_Where are you ?_

North, East, South, West. Nothing. His heart felt nothing. _Focus._ North, East, South, West. As a compass, his feelings were searching fot their north, their destiny. North, East, South, West.

West.

Jack flew as fast as he could. It was changing. South. He almost rushed into a mountain. His feelings were growing stronger, his heart was beating faster. _There._

Slightly lower, there was a cave. The Guardian touched down and walked silently into it. _Too easy._

As he thought it, stalactites unhooked and almost fell on him. Rocks tumbled toward him. One of them surprised him and his staff flew away, in the dark. Jack was useless, now, without powers or light. But he stood quiet. Pitch didn't know he was there. Or if he knew it, he didn't know if he had survived.

_Stay quiet._

On tiptoe, the Winter Spirit melted into the shadows, razed the walls. The cave was one-way, no maze, but he hoped there was another exit. He walked until he met a crossroads. Right, left. Left, right. Left.

All of sudden, a silver gold light flickered. Jack jumped and waited for the man who had this kind of eyes, but nothing appeared. False alarm. In the bottom, there was a dead-end, and light. It wasn't exactly silver-gold, but blue... _Elsa._

The Winter Spirit forgot about the danger and ran to the queen. She was prisoner of an ice coffin. How did she get into it ? Why ? Was she...? No. Her chest was gently moving with her breathe. Jack sighed. This woman was moving him more than what he was used to. So much, it was dangerous.

" You didn't wait for me at all, did you, my little snowflake ? "

She didn't answer. Jack leaned and felt like kissing the ice. Strangely, his lips got through the ice and rushed on hers. He crossed the coffin and layed by her side. They were like the Lovers, deep into the earth, deep into every feeling they could feel. Elsa's eyelids fluttered for a second and she turned her head, still sleeping. At this moment, a black cloud came surronding them. Pitch's voice rose : " I have your staff, Jack Frost. You can't do anything, now. You're my prisoner, and you're gonna die with this queen ! "

Jack should have panicked, but he stood strangely calm. He closed his eyes, sighed and smiled to Elsa. " Wake up, snowflake, we got work to do. "

This calm wasn't normal at all. He had to do something. It wasn't time for kissing and joking about life ! The entire world was in danger ! But Jack stood quiet. Really calm.

" Work with me. "

And he kissed her again. It was softer, easier. Warmer. Elsa finally kissed him back. And suddenly, the coffin began to crack, to fall. The black cloud was touching them, but they didn't feel anything. They were surronded by light.

" You came. " she said.

" I did. "

The queen of ice rose up, majestic and powerful. She took his hand and opened her arms. And she smiled. The most beautiful smile on earth.

_By the night, moon and sun,_

_Listen to my voice_

_The clock is going on,_

_Reverse the time, change my choice..._

The rest was lost in a storm of magic, of anger, of power. Pitch was fighting. He threw all his powers on them, a little sun in the black space. Jack looked at her and understood why he loved her.

Because she was simply Elsa. Not this cold, bitter woman. Not this sleeping beauty.

Just Elsa.

There was no word to describe this.

She looked at him. " Jack... "

" Yeah ? "

" Do I have a heart of rock ? " Tears began to fall.

No, she didn't. He wipped away the drops and smiled. " The only heart of rock here's not yours. "

The light was keeping on glowing, but it was a little bit weaker. The Winter Spirit let her go. He was useless and she was powerful enough. After, they would celebrate. After, they would be happy.

Just after...


End file.
